Lurking in the Shadows
by FoxOfFury
Summary: Lucy is attacked by an opposing guild member, and Fairy Tail freaks out. The members hunt down the perpetrator and give him the punishment he deserves, but Lucy will not stand for it. She cautiously forgives the villain and the two start to make a small friendship against Fairy Tail's orders. To what length will Fairy Tail protect Lucy against her new friend. Who knows...
1. Into the Darkness

**This is my first fanfiction EVER, so please, try to bear it with me, and also, try and keep the reviews nice. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Into the Darkness

"Lucy!" Happy screamed. I dropped my head in exhaustion and groaned. Why couldn't that cat leave me alone! We had just gotten off the train from our latest job, and I had expected Natsu and Happy to go back to the guild. I sighed. All I wanted to do was give my landlady the rent money i owed her, and go to bed. But, I guess I shouldn't have expected peace so soon.

"Yes, Happy?" I questioned the cat. I turned around and expected to see Natsu behind him, but there was no pink hair to be seen. That was strange. I thought Natsu had been with the blue feline.

"I just wanted to remind you that me and Natsu are coming over for breakfast tomorrow! Remember? You promised me fish!" He said with a smile. Groaning again, I remembered that I had told the pair I would make them breakfast the morning after we had gotten home from our job. I must have said it so they would stop bothering me. Even though I loved them both dearly, they could seriously get on my nerves sometimes. I suppose I had to do it for them then. Wouldn't want to see them disappointed.

I decided to go with a small lie. "Of course, Happy. I'll start making the food once you two wake me up tomorrow. Please, don't come over early. I'm tired after the trip." The cat looked at me like I was an idiot. I obviously was since I agreed to this shit.

"Why would you tell me that, Lucy? My memory is terrible!" He turned around with a flick of this tail and started flying away, "I'll tell Natsu when I get home! See ya tomorrow!" I stared long after the cat had left. He wouldn't tell Natsu, simply just to bother me. They would be over at the crack of dawn expecting food immediately. Interally, I screamed. I'll never get any peace!

* * *

Waking with sleep in my eyes, I assumed Natsu had crashed into my house, causing me to wake up. I sat dumbfounded in my bed, one arm positioned to keep me in a sitting position, while the other arm rubbed at my eye. My apartment sat in silent darkness. I didn't here Natsu's heavy breathing, or the sound of Happy chattering to himself about fish. I heard nothing. What had caused me to wake up? An eerie chill went down my back. A shuffling noise made my eyes widen, my heart start to beat faster, and my body to go completely still. Someone was in my house.

A creak came from the front enterance, freaking me out more than I already was. My door was locked! It was probably just Natsu and Happy, trying to scare the living shit me. Sighing, I got out of my bed, grabbed my keys (just incase), and quietly exited my room. I crept into my living room and to my shock, found nothing there.

I searched around as well as I could, but found nothing out of then ordinary. I was tiptoeing back to my bedroom when I heard quiet whispers.

"I scented that bastard, Natsu. He must live in this apartment. Attack the stupid Fairy that lives here while _he_ is sleeping, not me!" Said a hushed voice. Oh my God. Someone was about to attack _me_, thinking it was Natsu. That idiot got me into too much trouble!

Standing up straight, I quietly walked back into the living room, getting ready to tell the intruders that I wasn't Natsu. I found no one. I gasped in shock. There had just been someone talking in here! I had heard no noise of them trying to escape, so how did they vanish!?

"Shit. I was wrong. It isn't that bastard," an annoyed sigh,"I guess this Fairy will have to do. Have fun, man." The words made my spine shoot straight. The menacing voice came from behind me. Slowly, I crept around. God dammit! There was no one!

"Haahaahaa... Luuuuuuucyyyyyy..." The dark, chilling voice continued,"How do you expect to win?... If you can't even find me!" In the darkness, I saw two evil glowing eyes and a flash of deep midnight hair. My hand shot for my keys. But which of my spirits would be able to help me! I couldn't even find the villain!

"I don't know who you are, and you're seriously creeping me out. Show yourself to me or leave, now!" Even though I had tried to sound tough, my words came out wobbly. A strange sense of fear had settled into me. Laughter came from the man.

"Now, why would I do that?... When this is much more fun?!" I was hit from behind. I crashed into the floor. The blood on the carpet was from the rug burn I had just received. Before I could call upon any of my spirits, I was lifted by my ankle to face a dark shadow. The hand that grabbed me burned. I still hadn't seen my opponent clearly, or been given a chance to land an attack, but then again, he hadn't given me an opportunity to fight. A punch came straight to my gut, winding me badly. "Tsk Tsk. I thought you were stronger than this," came the voice. He took hold of my other ankle, slowly lifting me up higher, until his claws were digging deep into the backs of my thighs, making blood run. I tried not to scream, even though the pain wasn't bearable. The creature sighed, then I was thrown against a wall, the force hard enough to crack my skull. Reality started to drift away from me, and I went into the darkness. Just before I was fully consumed, the voice appeared again,"I suppose I will have to find fun somewhere else. Until next time, Lucy." The Dragon Slayer of Shadows walked away.

* * *

**So... Uhhh..? How was it? Does anyone want me to continue?** **If not, thanks for reading! ~ Fox**


	2. Again!

**I know it's been forever. Sorry. :) I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Again!?

I awoke to the sound of two people yelling. Little black stars clouded my vision, and I distantly heard one of the voices murmuring my name. My head ached and there was a powerful throbbing in my legs. I groaned and tried to roll over but was caught by two burning hot hands.

"Lucy! Wake up! Tell me who did this to you! I swear I am going to brutally MURDER whoever it was!" Was that Natsu talking? Wasn't it too early for breakfast...?

The memory of the dark-haired man who had attacked me this morning came rushing back. I shot up from the place I was in and gasped,"Rogue!?" But why!? What the fuckety fuck had _happened_?! Why would he have done that to me! I had never done something against him! Other than the fact that we were in opposing guilds... But still! That was no excuse to attack someone when they were have asleep! That little bitch! He would pay the price.

"It was Rogue!? Why would he do that!? I'm gonna kill him!" Natsu roared. I noticed Gray on the other side of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, completely ignoring Natsu,"Do you remember what happened?" I nodded. "Well, tell us so we can deal with it!" Shaking my head, I let out a small growled and looked up at Gray.

"I appreciate you trying to help, boys. But seriously? I can handle myself! Trust me when I say that little Dragon Slayer is gonna pay!" I glared at the two. They had seen me get angry many times in the past, but I had never released the full extent of my wrath. It was not pretty, and Rogue would definitely be regretting his decision to attack me soon. First, I needed to know why the fuck he did it in the first place.

"What do you want _us _to do!?", they asked, looking at me with worry in their eyes. I rolled mine. I was thankful for their loyalty to me, but I _seriously_ hated being pitied. I found it degrading.

"Guys! Did I not just say that I didn't need any help!" I told them. With difficulty, I tried standing up. And failed miserably. My thighs burned like a bitch, and they were bleeding. "Okay, maybe you could help me. Gray, go get bandages. Nastu, get me up off the ground."

Nastu grabbed under my shoulders and lifted me up with ease, muttering,"Even after you've been attacked, you're bossy." I decided to let the comment slide since I _could _be bossy. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just feel really aggravated that Rogue of all people, attacked me!", I turned around (with difficulty) to face Natsu,"We need to go confront him." I didn't necessarily think it was the best idea at the time, considering he could be dangerous, but someone needed to slap the sense into my attacker. For whatever reason, we would find out soon.

* * *

Let's just say the guild was not happy, though I didn't expect them to be in the slightest. Everyone was screaming at me, demanding who harmed me. Stubborn guild! Why couldn't I handle something on my own!

Overtop of the yelling, I screeched,"HEY! I'm not gonna tell you who it was, because I'm gonna deal with it!" Everyone looked at me with annoyed expressions.

"You seriously don't expect us to just sit around and wait for you three to come back, do you?"Carla asked.

"Yeah! You're family to all of us, Lucy! And we protect our family, and take revenge on any who oppose us!" Erza yelled. A cheer erupted behind her. "_Please! _Tell us so we can fight for you!" Another cheer rang out.

"Natsu, Gray and I will go face him, and if necessary, we will bring him back to the guild so he can explain what the hell happened! Okay?!" I said. Nobody looked happy with my decision, but they all went all with it. Maybe they weren't _that_ stubborn... No, I take it back, they were stubborn. _  
_

* * *

After about an hour of walking towards a home where we thought Rogue and Sting lived, we came across a small house. I walked warily up the stone path, with Natsu and Gray not far behind. As we slowly stopped at the black front door, we saw that it was open. Why did this place have to be so _creepy..._ My hand slowly came up to knock on the door, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked quietly as the door slowly creaked open. Oh Jesus... something big and scary was going to jump out at me, and I was going to have a heart attack and _die_.

Natsu nudged past me into the house and yelled,"Rogue! Come out here and show yourself!" We waited. The air was silent. All we could hear was the light breeze drifting its way in from the open door. The pink haired mage found a hallway as he walked farther into the house and when he found that it was clear, he waved Gray and I over.

The house was filled with black and white furniture, and there were pictures of Rogue and Sting with their Exceeds all over the walls. It was very dark; there were no windows to let in any light, and I scanned the rooms over quickly, but found no light switches either. The two young dragon slayers must have been at their guild, because there were no signs of life in this eery, dark house.

As I made my over to Natsu, the door slammed shut, and we were consumed in complete darkness. Starting to panic, I grabbed Natsu's vest but was met with only air. "Natsu! Gray! Where are you!?" I whispered with a shaky voice. Nothing answered me. I slowly started to inch my way backwards, but my back hit a wall.

A voice I remembered clearly broke its way through the silence,"Lucy?" It asked,"We meet again so soon. I didn't think you would come back for seconds. Don't worry about your friends, they're gone. Now it's just you and me." His voice caused a chill to run down my spine. I was so screwed. What was I_ thinking _coming here!

"Why so eager to_ play_ again, Lucy? Did you miss me?" The voice whispered. I franticly looked around to try to find the owner of the voice, but there was _nothing. _Again! The same fucking situation was happening again! It hadn't even been an entire day!

A shadow appeared.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the cliff-hanger, chapter 3 will be posted soon. Promise. :) ~Fox**


	3. Fro Saves The Day

**Emily, you are too persistent :) Nern I hate you. You know what I meant by play. ;) I don't own Fairy Tail. ****Let's just assume that Frosch is a girl, and that Lector isn't MIA.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Fro Saves The Day

A shadow appeared.

I let out a shriek of fear. My body started to shake slightly and I looked up and glared at the dark figure that stood directly in front of me. "Get the fuck away from me," I hissed through my teeth.

A deep chuckle filled the silence,"Why would I want to do that?" A dark shape that I presumed was a hand shot out and flicked my forehead. I flinched at small contact. The chuckle got even louder. "Poor Lucy... Did that hurt?"He cooed.

"You really are pathetic,"He added as I started forming plans to escape. I came across one that I knew would work. I had to do it at the right time though, otherwise I would look stupid and he would definitely _not_ be happy with me.

* * *

"You little bitch!"He screamed, as I ran away as fast as I could, while giggling. I knew it would work! Kneeing a guy in the crotch was always a foolproof plan! I made my way to the door of his house, and since I hadn't heard any footsteps I assumed he was still on the floor, rolling around in pain. I was wrong.

He tackled me from behind, and grabbed my arms to put behind my back, so that when I fell to the floor, my boobs were crushed under mine and his weight. "OW!"I yelled. He increased the pressure of his force on top of me.

"Feel the burn! You should have expected to be treated with the same pain!"He whispered in my ear. His dark hair brushed against my cheek and I felt his warm breath on my shoulder. I shuddered under his weight. Other than our heavy breathing, it went quiet.

A tiny voice interrupted the silence,"Rogue!"It said excitedly. He went stiff above me and then shot up to stand on the floor.

Muttering,"Fuck... Do not _move or talk._"He stood in front of me, so that the small cat wouldn't know I was there. "Hi, Fro! Why are you back? I thought you, Lector and Sting were out for ice cream!?"He asked her. Sting likes ice cream? I thought to myself.

"I felt bad that you were here by yourself, so I thought I would come back and get you!"She said happily. "Why is it so dark in here?"She asked, cocking her head.

"Ohh... The light was giving me a headache."He lied, slightly shifting his feet.

"And because I'm here."I added. Rogue threw his heel into my stomach. I grabbed my mid-section and grunted from the abrupt kick. "What the hell!?"I yelled at him. He turned around and bore his red, glowing eyes into my own. If looks could kill, I would've died. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...

"Who is this, Rogue?"She asked as a crashing noise came from beneath us. He suddenly looked more annoyed than I thought possible.

"ROGUE!"My friends roared. They crashed up the stairs to what I guessed was the basement, and the door flew open and smashed against the wall.

Jeez. It had taken them long enough.

* * *

**Sorry for such the short chapter! But I hope you like it! :) ~Fox**


End file.
